


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by cuddle_me_carl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate World, Happy Ending, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, dream ish state, human!Cas, separation from soul, so I'm tagging all the things, trapt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up I'm bed but something feels wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

Dean woke up to an empty bed. His room was quiet and cold, he could have sworn he fell asleep in someone's arms...He could have sworn there was warmth and love radiating from that person...But his room was empty...and the other side of his bed untouched. 

Was it a dream? It felt so real. 

He got out of bed slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes and drool from his mouth. Dean slipped on a pair of sweats and walked to the kitchen. The whole bunker felt off...he didn't smell coffee or hear his brother in the kitchen...he didn't hear his brother at all. 

Now he is worried...it is one thing to wake up alone in bed, but a whole mother thing to find you don't know where your little brother is. He searched ever room in the bunker and found no one. 

No Cas no Sam no Charlie or Kevin...

Where did everyone go. The feeling of dread increased in the pit of his being...he started to worry for their safety. Where they okay, were they kidnapped, did a demon somehow get in and do something...He took a deep breath and told himself he needed to calm down and figure out how to find them. He also needed a shower...he felt disgusting, dirty all the way to his core.

Dean quickly rushes back to his room and grabs his clothes and shower supplies and goes off to the showers. He takes a hot steaming shower, hoping it will help ease his mind and get him to concentrate on finding his brother, friends, and cas...

He is starting to remember that it was Cas he fell asleep with. It was Cas who had held on to him and helped him drift to sleep. It was Cas who he was expecting to find in his bed laying next to him but was no where to be found. 

The dusty brown haired man gets out of the steaming shower, drying off and trying to remember any other details from the night before...whether his brother said he was going out today...or if anyone had told him anything...

He looked up into the bathroom mirror as he was drying his hair but what he saw in the reflection was not what he had expected...  
His green eyes were not green. They were vacant, and completely white.   
Something was wrong, this could not be real. He recoiled against the wall behind him in shock. What could this all mean. What was happening. Why couldn't he find anyone or remember much of anything.

He walked tentatively back to the mirror taking another look at himself. This time, he looked normal. No white eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary. His heart rate went up. 

This was not a good sign. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. 

But then, then he heard something. It was faint. Very faint but it was their.   
"Dean."  
"Dean, you need to come back."  
"Dean, I need you."  
"I need you to wake up."  
"I need you to wake up for me, Dean."  
"Please"

The pleas got louder as he walked around frantically trying to pinpoint the sound. He couldn't put his finger on who the voice belonged to...but his heart was crying out, telling him who ever it was they were important. 

The voice wanted him to wake up.  
The realization finally hit him.   
He was not awake. He was stuck somewhere, and he needed to get out.

Then, everything changed.   
The room went dark. The lights started flashing red. The rooms changed. Nothing was the same. Everything was wrong. 

He needed to get out. He needed to figure out how to make that happen, and he needed to do so quickly. 

Dean wandered the changing halls, and eventually found his room. Well...something that resembled his room.   
The wrong side of the bed was ruffled, and the mirror was on the wrong side of the room. 

No...the mirror was right...but it was wrong...the whole room was a mirror image of what it should have been.

A mirror image.

That was it.

That was what had happened. 

The memories came flooding back to him.  
He had been sent to rescue Cas...  
A part of Cas had been pulled into the backwards alternate reality through a mirror laying in the corner of the bunker and couldn't get out. He remembers pulling Cas' soul back through the mirror...and then nothing...he had woken up in this world, alone. 

Dean looked at the mirror in the room. He couldn't see anything weird about it. But the voice seemed to be coming from it. Cas' voice was coming from it...Dean took a deep breath and walked through the mirror. He didn't expect to be able to walk through...but he did, and he saw Cas holding onto his seemingly lifeless body...calling for him...telling him to wake up.

He kneeled before Cas, and laid his hand on his cheek, whipping away the tears. 

"Dean?"   
"Dean, if that is you, please come back...I can't lose you...not yet..."

Dean smiled and went back into his body.

"I will always come back to you." Dean said softly, as he lifted himself up from Cas' lap for a kiss. 

"It was your voice that brought me back, Cas, thank you. I didn't know where I was...I couldn't remember...I only knew I felt alone like something was missing...you were missing...and then...and then I heard your voice...and I found you."

Cas gathered Dean up and hugged him tight. So glad that Dean had come back. So happy to have him in his arms. Actually awake and in his arms. 

After holding each other for as long as they could Dean convinced Cas that it was okay to let him go, that he wasn't leaving. They went to their room and laid together in bed. Holding on to each other once again, but in a way where they could both sleep, comforted by the fact they would wake up to each other once again.

"I love you, Dean."  
"I love you, Cas. Sleep, okay? I'll make breakfast in the morning, with lots of coffee."

They drifted of to sleep, dreaming of good things and happy memories. Dean woke up first, but was relaxed when he found that Cas was indeed still sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled at how peaceful the now human angel was. He kissed his forehead and gently nudged Cas to consciousness. 

"Cas, babe, I'm going to go make breakfast. Okay? I'll be right back"  
"Okay, Dean...thank you."

Cas was awake enough to know that Dean was there, and that he would be coming back...and when he did...there was a beautiful plate of breakfast and a nicely sized mug of coffee being laid on his lap. 

Dean kissed his partner on the forehead and caressed his cheek, smiling at how thankful Cas looked that they were together and safe. 

The darker haired man began eating and Dean got into bed next to him, sipping at his own coffee and enjoying the happy sounds the once angel was making at the food. 

They were in fact, happy, together, and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of mirrors being doors to other realms...
> 
> Comments welcome.  
> :)


End file.
